historicafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Roma
Roma (Mehrzahl; Einzahl: Rom) ist der Oberbegriff für eine Reihe von Bevölkerungsgruppen, denen ihre Sprache, das indoarische Romanes, und mutmaßlich auch eine historisch-geographische Herkunft (indischer Subkontinent) gemeinsam sind. Ganz überwiegend sind sie seit mindestens 700 Jahren in Europa beheimatet. Sie sind in ihren jeweiligen Heimatländern bei unterschiedlicher Größenordnung stets Minderheiten. Sie bilden insgesamt keine geschlossene Gemeinschaft, sondern teilen sich in zahlreiche unterschiedliche Gruppen mit vielfältigen, von der Sprache, Kultur und Geschichte der jeweiligen Dominanzgesellschaft geprägten Besonderheiten. Viele Angehörige der Minderheit werden sowohl aufgrund ethnischer Zuschreibungen als auch aufgrund ihrer sozialen Situation marginalisiert und stehen so im Schnittfeld zweier Formen gesellschaftlicher Ausgrenzung, die sich wechselseitig verstärken. In manchen europäischen Staaten sind sie über eine gesellschaftliche Randstellung hinaus noch in jüngster Zeit offener Verfolgung ausgesetzt gewesen oder noch ausgesetzt. Roma wird im Deutschen etwa im Wortpaar Sinti und Roma abgrenzend von der Teilgruppe der Sinti auch als Bezeichnung für osteuropäische Roma oder mit diffusem Inhalt benutzt. Bezeichnungen Selbstbezeichnungen Roma Im allgemeinen Verständnis und in weitgefasster Definition bezeichnet „Roma“ (Sg. m. rom, Pl. neben roma auch rom; Sg. f. romni, Pl. romnija; rom; ein von dem Romanes-Nomen abgeleitetes deutsches Adjektiv gibt es nicht) gruppenübergreifend ausgehend von der Eigenbezeichnung in der Sprache Romanes die Angehörigen der Gesamtethnie.1 Historisch belegt sind „rom“ und „romni“ im deutschen Sprachraum ein erstes Mal 1726 im Waldheimer Lexikon der „rothwelschen“ und der „zigeunerischen Sprache“ eines unbekannten Verfassers mit der Übersetzung „Manns-Person“ und „Frau“.2 In einer Darstellung von „Zigeunern“ in Preußisch-Litauen von 1793 stellt der Verfasser die Frage „Wie also nennen sich die Zigeuner?“ Er beantwortet sie mit „Rom oder Romma in der mehrern Zahl; Rom in der einfachen.“ Das Wissen seines Gewährsmanns beschreibt er als mehrere Jahrzehnte alt, es dürfte mithin aus der Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts stammen.3 Auf Empfehlung seiner Sprachkommission tritt der von den Vereinten Nationen anerkannte Weltdachverband, die International Roma Union (IRU), für „Roma“ (bzw. englisch auch: Romani) als Bezeichnung aller Menschen mit Roma-Herkunft ein.4 Der erste Weltkongress der internationalen Bürgerrechtsbewegung der Roma in London 1971 legte die Bezeichnung „Roma“ als Gesamtkategorie für die unterschiedlichen Teilgruppen offiziell fest. Auch der zweite internationale Dachverband von Roma-Organisationen, der Roma National Congress (RNC), verwendet den Begriff „Roma“ als Überbegriff.5 Die Europäische Kommission gegen Rassismus und Intoleranz (ECRI) empfahl 1998 den Mitgliedsstaaten des Europarats mit ihrer Allgemeinen politischen Empfehlung Nr. 3 („Bekämpfung von Rassismus und Intoleranz gegen Roma/Sinti“), dafür zu sorgen, dass der für die verschiedenen partikularen Gruppen der Roma verwendete Name der ist, „mit dem die jeweilige Gemeinschaft bezeichnet werden möchte“.6 Die Durchsetzung von Roma, partikularer Eigenbezeichnungen (Ashkali, Burgenland-Roma, Lalleri, Kalderasch, Lovara, Manouches, Beasch, Sinti, …) bzw. regional üblicher Doppelbezeichnungen (Sinti und Roma bzw. Roma und Sinti) im medialen, halbamtlichen und amtlichen Sprachgebrauch geht wesentlich zurück auf die Anstrengungen der seit den 1970er Jahren entstandenen Selbstorganisationen der Roma und der Bürgerrechtsbewegung für die gesellschaftliche Anerkennung und Integration der Minderheit. Die Romanes-Eigenbezeichnungen sollen dazu beitragen, den abschätzigen mehrheitsgesellschaftlichen Blick in Frage zu stellen, wie er diskriminierend in Zigeuner Ausdruck findet. Sie sollen die gesellschaftliche Anerkennung und Eingliederung der Minderheit fördern. Inzwischen beginnt sich die Feststellung von einer „in zahlreiche Untergruppen gegliederten Minderheit“7 gegen ältere essentialistische und oft erbbiologisch-rassistische oder kulturrassistische Konzepte durchzusetzen. Es gibt demnach keine in sich geschlossene Kultur der Roma, sondern eine Vielfalt von Roma-Kulturen. Die verschiedenen Gruppen seien geprägt von den – ebenfalls jeweils im Vergleich miteinander wie in sich vielfältigen – Mehrheitsgesellschaften, in denen sie beheimatet sind oder es im Zuge von Migrationsbewegungen waren.8 Diese Sichtweise geht einher mit einer verstärkten Hervorhebung der Einzelgruppen mit ihren jeweiligen Eigenbezeichnungen. Dennoch vertritt Romani Rose als Vorsitzender des Dachverbands Deutscher Sinti und Roma in Anspielung auf die von seinem Verband gewählte, Einzelgruppen hervorhebende Doppelbezeichnung "Sinti und Roma" den Standpunkt, "der Oberbegriff ist eigentlich Roma, weil die 10 bis 12 Millionen Angehörigen unserer Minderheit sich als Roma bezeichnen."9 Wichtige Kategorien der Selbstdefinition einer Teilgruppenzugehörigkeit, der Abgrenzung von anderen Gruppen und der Selbstbenennung sind (historische) Berufsgruppen (Kalderasch, Lovara), die Sprache (z. B. Türkisch in Südosteuropa), die Religionszugehörigkeit (z. B. Moslem in christlichem Umfeld: Xoraxane) oder geografische Herkunftszuschreibungen (Ägypter, Sinti Extraixaria Sinti''). Neben dem systematischen Gebrauch von Roma als übergeordnete Bezeichnung der romanessprachigen Gesamtminderheit tritt der Begriff mit diffusem Inhalt in unterschiedlichen, oft disparaten Reihungen auf: * wiederum als Sammeletikett, jedoch unterhalb von "Gesamtminderheit" (wer in "Roma" einbezogen ist, bleibt stets ungenannt) * oder auch als gleichrangiges Subgruppenetikett gemeinsam mit eng definierten Subgruppentiteln (wo in Europa oder global diese "Roma" anzutreffen sind, bleibt stets ungenannt) * bis hin zu tsiganologischen, an soziographischen oder anthropologischen Definitionen von "Zigeunern" orientierten disparaten Gruppenkompositionen mit ungeklärter geographischer und sonstiger Situierung von "Roma". Beispiele für die ersten beiden Fälle wären z. B.: "Roma, Sinti und Kále",10 "Sinti, Roma, Lalleri, Lowara oder Manusch",11 "Roma" und "the Sinti groups, which includes the Romanichals, the Cale of Spain, and other such",12 "Roma, Sinti, Manuš, Kalé, Gitanos, Cinganos, ...".13 "Roma and their conational Sinti, Kale, Manouches and Romanichals".14 Ein Beispiel für den dritten Fall wäre: "Roma, Gypsies, Manouches, Kalderash, Machavaya, Lovari, Churari, Romanichal, Gitanoesso!, Kalo, Sinti, Rudari, Boyash, Travellers, Ungaritzaso!, Luri, Bashalde, Romungro, Yenish, Xoraxai, and other groups"15. Das schließt jeweils nicht aus, dass "Roma" daneben zugleich als Dachbezeichnung für die genannten Gruppen gesehen und verwendet wird. Es handelt sich jeweils um individuelle Verwendungsweisen eines Autors, von Bezeichnungskonventionen lässt sich in diesen Fällen nicht sprechen. Eine hybride Form verwendet der Literaturwissenschaftler Klaus-Michael Bogdal mit dem von der Selbstbezeichnung abgeleiteten Gesamttitel "Romvölker". Es handle sich - so eine Kritik unter Verweis auf das 19. Jahrhundert - um einen "Neologismus", der in der Tradition der Konstruktion von „Völkern" stehe.16 Sinti und Roma / Roma und Sinti Abseits der europäischen Konvention bewegt sich die Sammelbezeichnung Sinti und Roma bzw. Roma und Sinti. Sie entspricht der Terminologie der Mitgliedsverbände des Zentralrats Deutscher Sinti und Roma17 bzw. in umgekehrter Rangfolge der Terminologie österreichischer Selbstorganisationen wie des Kulturvereins österreichischer Roma.18 Außerhalb des deutschen Sprachraums ist die Doppelbezeichnung weitgehend unüblich. Mit dem Wortpaar gemeint sind * zum einen die Angehörigen der in Deutschland, Österreich, den Niederlanden, Frankreich, Norditalien und Südosteuropa19 beheimateten Sinti (französischer Sprachraum: Manouches). In Österreich bilden Sinti eine kleine Minderheit innerhalb der Gesamtminderheit, daher dort der zweite Platz.20 * sowie zum zweiten unbestimmt entweder regional begrenzt alle romanessprachigen osteuropäischen Gruppen oder insgesamt alle anderen romanessprachigen Gruppen weltweit mit Ausnahme der Sinti. Daneben existiert eine enge Auslegung von Sinti und Roma durch deutsche, mehrheitlich von Sinti bestimmte Selbstorganisationen, die von „deutschen Sinti und Roma“ sprechen. Zusammengeführt werden hier nach Staatsbürgerschaft als Teil eines deutschen Staatsvolks erstens „autochthone“ Sinti und zweitens in der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts nach Deutschland migrierte osteuropäische Roma. Darin nicht aufgenommen sind die im 20. Jahrhundert in mehreren Schüben nach Deutschland migrierten osteuropäischen Roma, von denen freilich viele z. B. als „Gastarbeiter-Roma“ ebenfalls die deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit haben.21 In Deutschland bzw. in Österreich ist das Wortpaar im öffentlichen Sprachgebrauch neben „Roma“ etabliert, wiewohl es * begrifflich inkonsistent ist: eine Bezeichnung für eine Teilgruppe („Sinti“) wird mit einer Gesamtbezeichnung gleichgestellt („Roma“), * Falschaussagen hervorruft: Flamenco als „Musik der Sinti und Roma“, „albanische Sinti und Roma“, * territorial begrenzten minderheitspolitischen Sonderinteressen folgt.22 „Sinti“ tritt 1787 in der Variante „Sende“ in der Sulzer Zigeunerliste auf, dann mit „Sinte heißt also dieses Volk“ ein weiteres Mal in der oben genannten Quelle von 1793. Wiederum ist es auf die Gesamtheit der Angehörigen der Minderheit bezogen, wenngleich nachrangig zu Roma.23 Kale Eine ebenfalls europaweit verbreitete, bei Nicht-Roma kaum bekannte alte Gesamtbezeichnung ist Kale. Das Wort ist abzuleiten von kalo, Romanes für „schwarz“, und gehört ebenfalls zu den aus dem 18. Jahrhundert bekannten Eigenbezeichnungen für die Gesamtheit der Angehörigen der Minderheit, wenngleich nachrangig zu Roma.24 Es findet sich im weiten europäischen Raum für albanische Aschkali, finnische Kale, iberische Calé der unterschiedlichen regionalen Zuordnung, böhmische Lalere Kale25 oder walisische Kaale (Welsh Kaale/''Volsenenge Kale'').26 Fremdbezeichnungen Zigeuner Zigeuner (zigan, zigani, zingaro u. ä.) wird als Sammelkategorie verwendet. Der Inhalt ist uneindeutig: * Er kann auf die Angehörigen der romanessprachigen Gruppen bezogen sein. * Er kann auf Menschen welcher ethnischen Zuordnung auch immer bezogen sein, die einer „zigeunerischen Lebensweise“ nachgehen, „(herum-)zigeunern“ würden. Die genaue Herkunft dieser gemeineuropäischen Fremdbezeichnung ist nicht sicher. In der Regel jedoch wird als gemeinsame Wurzel das griechische Wort atsinganoi angenommen. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine korrumpierte Form von athinganoi, Name der im 9. Jahrhundert bezeugten gnostischen Sekte der Athinganen oder Athinganer, seit dem 12. oder 13. Jahrhundert aber ebenfalls im Sinne von „Zigeuner“ verwendet, und dann mit eindeutigem Bezug darauf (o toùs kaì Aìgyptíous kaì Athingánous, s. auch u. zu „Ägyptern“) bei Gregorios II. Kyprios (1283–1289 Patriarch von Konstantinopel).27 Dem Begriff ist eine lange Geschichte als abwertende Fremdbezeichnung eingeschrieben. Mit dem Aufkommen der Zigeunerforschung („Tsiganologie“) als Teildisziplin der „Völkerkunde“ wurde die traditionelle mehrheitsgesellschaftliche Semantik rassifiziert. Dieser „moderne“ Inhalt ging im 19. Jahrhundert auch in den Alltagsdiskurs ein. Im Nationalsozialismus wurde „Zigeuner“ in konsequent rassifizierter Variante zur exklusiven Gesamtbezeichnung der romanessprachigen Gruppen. Als Erfassungskategorie bildete sie einen Teil des Vernichtungsprozesses.28 Weil er historisch und vor allem nationalsozialistisch belastet ist, wird er von vielen Roma,29 so auch vom Zentralrat Deutscher Sinti und Roma, als diffamierend abgelehnt. Fahrendes Volk Der unscharfe Begriff Fahrendes Volk, der heute aus einer vor allem exotisierenden Perspektive auf alle möglichen Gruppen von „Fahrenden“ angewendet wird, ist kein brauchbares Synonym: Die weitaus meisten Roma sind sesshaft. Es gibt viele „Fahrende“, die keine Roma sind. Tatern In Norddeutschland, im Schwedischen, Norwegischen und – hier weniger gebräuchlich – im Dänischen findet sich mit den Fremdbezeichnungen Tatern bzw. tattare ein sprachlicher Bezug zu „Tataren“ (→ Resandefolket). Auch in Rumänien werden sie, wenngleich selten, als „Tataren“ bezeichnet (rumänisch: tătăraşi, siebenbürgisch-sächsisch: Tatern). Ob diese Etikettierung in einem Zusammenhang mit einem tatarischen oder türkischen Vordringen nach Europa steht, ist eine spekulative Annahme. Siehe auch: Taternpfahl Ägypter, Gypsies, Gitanos Inzwischen historische Fremdbezeichnungen sind die vormals weit verbreiteten Begriffe Heiden und Ägypter. Letzterer geht zurück auf eine mythische Herkunftserklärung, nach der die Minderheit büßend auf einer Pilgerfahrt aus „Klein-Ägypten“ nach Europa gekommen sei. Dahinter steht als realer Ansiedlungsort und Namensgeber eine für das 14. und 15. Jahrhundert nach einem Berg Gype auf der Peloponnes belegte Siedlung „klein Egypten“ von „Egyptianern genannt Heyden“ bzw. von „romiti“.30 Sprachlich findet die Bezeichnung sich noch im Englischen als Gypsy (historisch weit weniger belastet als der Ausdruck „Zigeuner“), im Spanischen als gitano, im Französischen als gitan oder im Griechischen als gifti. Nichtroma im Romanes Das bevorzugte Romanes-Wort für die Angehörigen der Mehrheitsbevölkerung ist gadzo (f. gadzi).31 Die Transkription des gesprochenen Worts fällt aufgrund unterschiedlicher Aussprache und unterschiedlicher Normierung unterschiedlich aus. Wörtlich übersetzt heißt es „Bauer“. 32 Es erklärt sich aus der Lebenswelt der Vormoderne und aus einem Abgrenzungsbedürfnis gegenüber der Mehrheitsgesellschaft. Ein weiterer weniger an dem Stereotyp eines klaren Gegensatzes von nicht sesshafter und sesshafter Lebenswelt orientierter und weniger abgrenzend gemeinter Begriff ist im Romanes der mitteleuropäischen Sinti raklo (f. rakli).33 Frühe Herkunft Seit der zweiten Hälfte des 18. Jahrhunderts legen sprachwissenschaftliche Untersuchungen die Annahme nahe, dass die Vorfahren der europäischen Roma auf vormals im Nordwesten des indischen Subkontinents lebende Bevölkerungsgruppen zurückgeführt werden können. Die heutige Romanes-Linguistik präzisiert diese Hypothese zu „Zentralindien, Auswanderung nach dem Nordwesten und längerem Aufenthalt dort“.34 Auch Genetiker versuchten sich an Erklärungen. Vage ergibt sich dabei für die Roma-Vorgänger als Herkunftsraum der Norden oder Nordwesten des indischen Halbkontinents und die Feststellung, dass bei aller Vielfalt der Roma-Gruppen eins allen gemeinsam sei: vielfältige "Genspuren" aus den Umgebungsgruppen der jeweiligen Mehrheitsgesellschaften.35 Es versteht sich, dass Genetiker keine Aussagen zu sozialen und kulturellen Zuständen und deren Veränderung treffen können. Für Gesellschafts- und Kulturwissenschaftler sind „Herkunft, Zeitpunkt und Ursachen der Abwanderung der Vorfahren der Roma ... nach wie vor strittig.“ Zu den jeweiligen Kulturen könnten mangels Belegen keine gesicherten Aussagen getroffen werden.36 Hypothetisch sind auch die Angaben zur Migration der Vorgänger der heutigen Roma nach Europa. Einen Konsens gibt es in etwa darüber, dass sie jedenfalls spätestens seit dem 14. Jahrhundert aus Kleinasien kommend in Südosteuropa leben.37 Annahmen zu mehreren, unterschiedlichen Zugangsrouten gelten inzwischen als durch den sprachlichen Befund widerlegt.38 Lebendige Verbindungen zu den Herkunftsräumen des indischen Subkontinents gibt es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr, zu damals dort lebenden Bevölkerungsgruppen kann es sie nicht geben. Der Bezug zu Indien hat demnach Bedeutung vor allem als Herkunftsmythos. Er hat eine feste Position in der Minderheit, im mehrheitsgesellschaftlichen Alltagsdenken wie im wissenschaftlichen Fachdiskurs. Er ist von Analogien zum mehrheitsgesellschaftlichen Konstrukt von „Zigeunern“ bzw. „Gypsies“ („Nomadenvolk“, Marginalisierung und Diskriminierung als „Paria“, ambulanter Erwerb, häufiges Musizieren usw.) geprägt. Daher gelten entsprechende Verweise manchen Fachwissenschaftlern auch als fragwürdig. Auch auf die Frage, was "Deutschsein" heiße, würde niemand "auf eine mehr als eintausend Jahre ... zurückliegende Zeit verweisen, als die germanische Ursprache entstand".39 Die Rekonstruktion der Geschichte der Roma in der Frühzeit ist insgesamt nach wie vor „hypothetisch und lückenhaft“.40 „Linguisten“, so ein niederländischer Migrationsforscher, "werden nie in der Lage sein, schlüssig auf all jene Fragen zu antworten, die die Rekonstruktion der Geschichte der Zigeuner Orig.: „Gypsies“ betreffen."41 Eine gemeinsame Herkunftsgruppe der heutigen Roma und der heutigen nahöstlichen Dom mit ebenfalls einer Sprache indoarischer Herkunft und mit „nomadischer“ Lebensweise (wie sie real für Roma untypisch ist) gilt als spekulativ.42 Den Versuchen, die Herkunft der Roma auf die Herkunft von einzelnen heutigen indischen Bevölkerungsgruppen zu beziehen, so auf Dom, Jat, Zott oder Luri, fehlen jeweils überzeugende Belege. Sprache Die Sprache der Roma – das Romanes – wird nach zurückhaltender Schätzung von weit mehr als 3,5 Millionen Menschen gesprochen.43 Seit dem 19. Jahrhundert wird in der englischsprachigen wissenschaftlichen Literatur der Terminus „Romani“ verwendet, der wie „Romanes“ inzwischen mitunter auch im deutschsprachigen Raum das dort lange übliche Wort von der „Zigeunersprache“, ablöst. Die Linguistik rechnet das Romanes zu den neuindischen Sprachen innerhalb der indoarischen Sprachengruppe und weist es Zentralindien zu, nicht aber dem Nordwesten des indischen Subkontinents als dem lange angenommenen ursprünglichen Herkunftsraum der Gruppe vor ihrer weiteren Westmigration.44 Ihre Sprache hat sich seither unabhängig von den übrigen indischen Sprachen, aber unter starkem Einfluss der Umgebungs- und Kontaktsprachen entwickelt und auf diesem Weg sehr unterschiedliche Dialektvarianten ausgebildet. Die Dokumentation des Romanes begann im 16. Jahrhundert mit der Publikation von Wortlisten und von einzelnen Sätzen vor allem in Westeuropa, später dann auch in Südosteuropa. Einen ersten Hinweis auf die indische Herkunft des Romanes und damit der Roma lieferte die sprachvergleichenden Arbeit Sprache und Herkunft der Zigeuner aus Indien von Johann Christian Christoph Rüdiger aus dem Jahr 1782.45 Das Romanes hat nirgendwo den Status einer Amtssprache, es ist nicht standardisiert, verfügt also auch nicht über eine normierte Schriftform und wird vor allem in der gruppeninternen Kommunikation – Familienverband, Nachbarschaft – gesprochen. In einigen Teilgruppen der Roma – so in der der Sinti – hat die Sprache aus der Sicht traditionalistischer Sprecher Schutzaufgabe und soll Nicht-Roma nicht mitgeteilt werden. Bis in das 20. Jahrhundert hinein war das Romanes weitgehend nichtschriftlich. Seit den 1970er Jahren und mit der Entstehung einer minderheitspolitischen Bewegung bemühten sich vor allem Roma-Intellektuelle um die Verschriftlichung ihrer Sprache, nicht zuletzt, um damit die Emanzipation der Gesamtminderheit sprachpolitisch zu unterstützen. In der Folge der staatlichen Zerfallsprozesse in Osteuropa verlor diese Bestrebung an Einfluss. Normierung geschieht seither verstärkt im begrenzten regionalen Rahmen.46 Erwachsene Romanessprecher sind immer mehrsprachig. Sie verfügen über die Sprache mindestens der Umgebungsbevölkerung und kommunizieren mit ihr in deren Sprache. Darauf sind sie auch deshalb verwiesen, weil Nicht-Roma nicht zuletzt aufgrund des sozialen Status der Romanessprecher das Romanes nur selten lernen, teils gilt aber auch - vor allem bei Sinti stark ausgeprägt - ein "Sprachtabu", das es untersagt, Romanes an Angehörige der Mehrheitsgesellschaft (Gadsche) weiterzugeben. Die Verfügung über das Romanes ist innerhalb der Gesamtminderheit unterschiedlich ausgebildet. Sie reicht vom literarischen Umgang mit der Sprache durch Roma-Schriftsteller über eine als Para-Romani bezeichnete Varietät, die nur mehr über ein Romanes-Teillexikon verfügt, bis hin zum völligen Sprachverlust. Das Romanes der verschiedenen Sprechergruppen ist – wie generell die jeweilige Kultur – von der jeweiligen regionalen Umgebungsgesellschaft geprägt. Es gibt einen von den Kontaktsprachen entlehnten umfangreichen nichtindischen Wortschatz und eine in gleicher Weise beeinflusste Syntax. Lexeme des mittelalterlichen Griechisch haben unter nur geringem lautlichen Wandel das Romanes bereichert, wie etwa drom (Straße), foro (Stadt), okto (acht) und andere Lehnwörter, die sich bis heute erhalten haben. Armenischen Ursprungs sind Lexeme wie grast (Pferd) oder bov (Ofen). Als Belege von Alltagskontakten der mitteleuropäischen Sinti mit der deutschsprachigen Mehrheitsbevölkerung sind Entlehnungen aus dem Romanes ins umgangssprachliche Deutsch zu sehen. Aufgrund der geringen Größe der Minderheit im mitteleuropäischen Raum ist es eine kleine Zahl. Dazu gehören: Bock (im Sinne von auf etwas Bock haben), Entlehnung von bok für Hunger47; Kaff, Entlehnung von gab oder gaw für Dorf48, Kohle (im Sinne von Geld), Entlehnung von kalo für schwarz über das Rotwelsche abgebrannt sein, schwarz sein49; Kaschemme, Entlehnung von katčima für Wirtshaus50; Schund, Entlehnung von skunt für Schmutz, Dreck,51; Zaster, Entlehnung von sáster für Eisen52 Die methodische Erfassung der Lehnwörter diente dazu, die Migrationsbewegungen der Roma zu rekonstruieren, was jedoch nur bedingt möglich ist. Immerhin hat die Linguistik inzwischen zu einer brauchbaren Einteilung der verschiedenen Dialekte des Romanes gefunden. Aufgrund der starken Differenzierung der Gesamtethnie in zahlreiche partikulare Subgruppen gibt es etwa 60 Dialekte. Die regionalspezifischen "Sinti-Dialekte"53 des Romanes bzw. vereinheitlichend "das deutsche Romanes"54werden auch als Sintikanes (sintengheri tschib) bezeichnet. Wohnsituationen In einer folklorisierenden und exotisierenden Perspektive nahmen und nehmen Betrachter aus der Mehrheitsgesellschaft die Ethnie als homogene nomadisierende „Stammesgesellschaft“ wahr. „Zigeuner“ seien insgesamt unfähig zur Anpassung an sich verändernde sozioökonomische und politische Bedingungen. Ein kollektives und unbeeinflussbares entweder genetisches oder archaisches kulturelles Erbe mache sie grundsätzlich entwicklungsunfähig und zwinge sie zur ewigen „Wanderung“. Dieser Blick geht darüber hinweg, * dass die ganz überwiegende Mehrheit der europäischen Roma keinesfalls „nomadisiert“, sondern seit langem ortsfest lebt und nicht anders als andere regionale Bevölkerungen auf eine lange Geschichte fester Ansiedlung in regionalen Räumen zurückschauen kann. Die Vorstellung vom „Nomadenvolk“ ist ohne empirische Grundlage. * dass Migration strukturelle, nicht aber ethnische Ursachen hat. Der Zwang zur Dauermigration, wie er in der Frühen Neuzeit weiten Teilen der Mehrheitsbevölkerung,55 Juden und „Zigeunern“ auferlegt war, hatte unvermeidlich den ökonomischen, rechtlichen und sozialen Ausschluss zur Folge, der mit einem allgemeinen Aufenthaltsverbot einherging; * dass dem eine von oben erzwungene Anbindung der Mehrheitsbevölkerung an Ort und Territorium bis in die Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts gegenüberstand, die jedoch eine vor allem erwerbsbedingte erhebliche Mobilität nicht verhindern konnte. Im Alltagsdenken ist das polarisierende Klischee von einer „nomadisierenden Minderheit“ hier und einer „sesshaften Mehrheitsbevölkerung“ dort nach wie vor lebendig. Das antiziganistische Stereotyp von ewig wandernden Zigeunern korrespondiert in Inhalt und Popularität mit dem antisemitischen Stereotyp vom „ewigen Juden“. Die meisten Roma in Europa (vor allem Osteuropa und Spanien) leben seit vielen Generationen – zum Teil, wie in der Slowakei56 oder im Burgenland,57 schon seit Jahrhunderten – sesshaft. Ein kleiner, kaum zu beziffernder Anteil58 vor allem in West- und Mitteleuropa lebt in unterschiedlichen Mischformen der Ortsfestigkeit und der in der Regel temporären Abwesenheit von einem Bezugsdomizil; es gibt feste Wohnsitze und eine oft jahreszeitlich begrenzte Erwerbsmigration. So ergaben beispielsweise staatliche Zählungen bereits 1893 in Ungarn und in der Slowakei, dass von denjenigen Personen, die die Zähler als „Zigeuner“ einstuften, in Ungarn 89,2 % sesshaft, 7,5 % halbsesshaft und nur 3,3 % „Wanderzigeuner“ ohne längeren festen Aufenthalt,59 in der Slowakei 92,9 % sesshaft, 5,4 % halbsesshaft und 1,7 % nichtsesshaft waren.60 Der ohnehin minderheitliche Anteil der traditionell „Reisenden“ und die Dauer der „Reise“ nehmen weiter ab. Heute wird der Anteil der saisonweise oder dauerhaft migrierenden Roma an der weltweiten Roma-Gesamtpopulation auf maximal fünf Prozent geschätzt,61 was angesichts einer hohen Mobilität auch in der Umgebungsgesellschaft nicht bemerkenswert ist. Im Rahmen der innereuropäischen Arbeitsmigration seit den 1960er Jahren kam eine große Zahl von Roma aus südosteuropäischen und südeuropäischen Staaten nach West-, Mittel- und Nordeuropa. Diese Form der Migration blieb deshalb unauffällig, weil die Roma-Migranten nicht als solche, sondern als Angehörige ihrer jeweiligen Staaten in Erscheinung traten.62 Im Kontext von zunehmender Arbeitslosigkeit, Armut und Krieg in den südosteuropäischen Staaten nach dem Systemumbruch migrierten seit den 1990er Jahren zahlreiche Roma-Familien als Bürgerkriegsflüchtlinge und Arbeitsmigranten nach Süd-, West-, Mittel- und Nordeuropa. Diskriminierung und Verfolgung In der etwa 700-jährigen Geschichte der Roma in Europa war die Minderheit spätestens seit Beginn des 16. Jahrhunderts zahlreichen Formen von Diskriminierung und Verfolgung ausgesetzt. Zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus wurde eine unbekannte Zahl von Roma Opfer eines Völkermords (siehe Abschnitt unter Porajmos) vergleichbar der Vernichtung der europäischen Juden (Shoah). Auch heute noch sind Roma Diffamierung, Diskriminierung und sozialer, ökonomischer und politischer Marginalisierung ausgesetzt und in vielen Staaten eine von der Mehrheitsbevölkerung nicht erwünschte Minderheit.63 In einigen südosteuropäischen Ländern waren Roma in den vergangenen zwei Jahrzehnten mitunter offener Verfolgung ausgesetzt. So wurden während des Kosovo-Krieges ganze Siedlungen von Roma, Aschkali und Ägyptern (diese beiden sind ebenfalls der Romaethnie zuzuordnen) von Angehörigen der albanischen Mehrheitsbevölkerung geplündert und niedergebrannt und die Bewohner vertrieben.64 Aus Bosnien wurden im Zuge „ethnischer Säuberungen“, die alle Ethnien betrafen, die meisten Roma vertrieben. Viele fanden während des Bürgerkriegs als Opfer von Übergriffen den Tod.65 Bis heute wird von europäischen Politikern unter Verwendung tradierter antiziganistischer Stereotype und Schlagworte („Überschwemmung“, „Völkerwanderung“) die Forderung nach Ausschluss und Abschiebung von Roma erhoben. Gemeint sind in aller Regel Roma aus Osteuropa, vornehmlich aus Bulgarien, Rumänien, Serbien und Mazedonien. Weit über die Grenzen der jeweiligen Länder hinaus wurden derartige Erscheinungen im westlichen Europa aus der Schweiz, Italien, Österreich und Frankreich bekannt.66 Gesellschaftlicher Benachteiligung und einer erheblichen Repression bis hin zu offener Verfolgung unterliegen die osteuropäischen Roma auch in ihren Heimatländern, in denen antiziganistische Haltungen in der Mehrheitsbevölkerung weit verbreitet sind.6768 Erinnerungskultur Ravensburg, Mahnmal zum Gedenken an die 29 nach Auschwitz deportierten und im Porajmos ermordeten Sinti aus Ravensburg Der die Erinnerung der Minderheit am stärksten prägende Abschnitt ihrer Geschichte, die stets auch eine Verfolgungsgeschichte war, ist die Zeit der äußersten Verfolgung, des Nationalsozialismus. Die mehrheitsgesellschaftliche Kultur der Erinnerung aber ist anders als zur Geschichte der jüdischen Minderheit oder zur Verfolgung politischer oder kirchlicher Gegner der Nationalsozialisten wenig entwickelt. Nur sehr selten widmen sich Straßenbenennungen, Denkmäler, Gedenktafeln oder andere Zeichen oder Orte der Erinnerung oder auch öffentliche Veranstaltungen dem Thema. Bekannt sind künstlerische und dokumentierende Hinweise im öffentlichen Raum aus Bad Berleburg (Nordrhein-Westfalen), Dreihausen (Hessen), Frankfurt am Main, Hannover, Köln, Ravensburg, Magdeburg, Wiesbaden und Flensburg. Es waren Initiativen der Betroffenen selbst, die nach Jahrzehnten des Schweigens über die Verbrechen und einer von den Ereignissen im Nationalsozialismus unbeeindruckt fortgeführten Diffamierungs- und Diskriminierungspraxis seit Ende der 1970er Jahre eine gewisse Veränderung zumindest im politisch-offiziellen Raum und in den Medien bewirkten. 1979 fand eine erste internationale Gedenkkundgebung von Sinti, Roma und Unterstützern aus der Mehrheitsbevölkerung im KZ Bergen-Belsen statt. Ostern 1980 führte eine Gruppe Sinti einen weltweit beachteten Hungerstreik im KZ Dachau durch.69 Diese und folgende Aktionen zunächst kleinerer Gruppen veränderten nicht nur die mediale und die politische Perspektive auf die Minderheit, sie trugen zugleich wesentlich zur Sammlung eines großen Teils der in subethnische Gruppen und Familienverbände zersplitterten Bevölkerungsgruppe in den Landesverbänden und Mitgliedsorganisationen des Zentralrats Deutscher Sinti und Roma (Heidelberg) sowie in kleineren Interessensorganisationen mit regionaler Bedeutung bei. Denkmal für die im Nationalsozialismus ermordeten Sinti und Roma Europas in Berlin Das Dokumentations- und Kulturzentrum Deutscher Sinti und Roma in Heidelberg richtete in den 1990er Jahren die einzig vorhandene Dauerausstellung zum „nationalsozialistischen Völkermord an den Sinti und Roma“ ein. 1992 beschloss die Bundesregierung die Errichtung eines Mahnmals in Berlin zum Gedenken an die Opfer des Nationalsozialismus, die als „Zigeuner“ verfolgt, inhaftiert und getötet wurden und im Porajmos, der Entsprechung zur Shoah, kollektiver Vernichtung anheimfielen (siehe Denkmal für die im Nationalsozialismus ermordeten Sinti und Roma Europas). Der israelische Künstler Dani Karavan legte einen Entwurf vor. Die Realisierung verzögerte sich jedoch jahrelang, da sich die Verbände der Betroffenen über den Inhalt des Widmungstextes zunächst nicht einig wurden. Ende 2007 hat der Bundesrat beschlossen, dass er auf der Grundlage von Vorschlägen der Verbände und in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Institut für Zeitgeschichte (München/Berlin) und dem NS-Dokumentationszentrum der Stadt Köln erarbeitet und entschieden werden soll. Der symbolische Baubeginn erfolgte im Februar 2008. Am 24. Oktober 2012 erfolgte die Einweihung in Berlin mit einem feierlichen Festakt.70 Es gibt selbstorganisierte Aktivitäten, die auf die Situation der osteuropäischen Roma-Migranten aufmerksam machen sollen, ein Bleiberecht einfordern und sich dabei auf die Verfolgung von Roma im Nationalsozialismus beziehen. So protestierten 1989 Roma mit einer Besetzung auf dem Gelände des früheren Konzentrationslagers Neuengamme, in dem auch Roma inhaftiert waren, gegen die Ausweisung von Asylsuchenden. 1993 gab es einen „Marsch“ südwestdeutscher Roma nach Baden-Baden und zur KZ-Gedenkstätte Dachau. Diese und andere bleiberechtliche Aktivitäten wurden jeweils von der Hamburger Rom und Cinti Union angeleitet und begleitet.71 Demografie Roma stellen in keinem Land der Welt die Bevölkerungsmehrheit. Die größten Gemeinschaften leben in Europa, vor allem in Südosteuropa, Ostmitteleuropa, Südwesteuropa und Russland, sowie außerhalb davon: in den USA, Brasilien und der Türkei. In Deutschland leben nach übereinstimmenden Angaben sowohl der staatlichen Verwaltung als auch des Zentralrats ungefähr 70.000 Angehörige der Minderheit mit deutscher Staatsbürgerschaft als Nachfahren der historischen Zuwanderer der letzten 600 Jahre.72 Es gibt aber auch die Schätzung der renommierten Fachwissenschaftlerin Katrin Reemtsma, die 1998 von „etwa 40–60.000 Sinti und Roma mit deutscher Staatsangehörigkeit“ sprach. Die „Anzahl an ehemaligen Arbeitsmigranten in der dritten Generation in Deutschland und Flüchtlingen mit dauerhaftem Aufenthaltsrecht aus dem ehemaligen Jugoslawien“ setzte sie ebenso hoch wie die der lange Eingesessenen an, also ebenfalls auf zwischen 40.000 und 50.000.73 Daneben gibt es aus dem Umfeld des Zentralrats 2011 wiederum die Angabe von 80.000 bis 120.000 „Sinti und Roma“ – in der Zentralratsdefinition also lange eingesessene deutsche Staatsbürger – sowie unter Verweis auf eine Uno-Schätzung von 2006 50.000 davon zu unterscheidende als „Flüchtlinge und so genannte Arbeitsmigranten“ bezeichnete Roma.74 Abweichend vom oben genannten Sonderfall einer ausnahmsweise übereinstimmenden Angabe zwischen Staat und Selbstorganisation ist allgemein festzustellen, dass staatliche Verwaltungen zu niedrigen Angaben tendieren, während Roma-Organisationen zu hohen Angaben neigen. Es handelt sich jeweils um „politische Zahlen“. Staatliche Zählungen sind durchweg nicht zuverlässiger als die Angaben von Selbstorganisationen oder von NGOs,75 * weil ein Teil der Roma im Land nicht im Besitz der Staatsbürgerschaft ist, aber nur die Staatsbürger gezählt werden, * weil nach der ethnischen Herkunft nicht gefragt werden darf und also nach zweifelhaften Kriterien mit großen Spielräumen geschätzt wird, * weil ein Bekenntnis zur Ethnie Zählungsvoraussetzung ist, von vielen Roma aber aus sozialen und historischen Gründen verweigert wird, * weil die Zähler angesichts der Unzuverlässigkeit von Angaben gemutmaßter Roma Dritte (z. B. die Nachbarn) befragen, * weil Angehörige der Minderheit sich trotz einer (Teil-)herkunft aus der Roma-Minderheit im Zuge von Assimilierungsprozessen inzwischen in andere Nationalitäten (Rumänen, Ungarn, Türken) einordnen oder * weil durch bürgerkriegsbedingte Vertreibungen selbst jüngere Zahlen hinfällig wurden. Aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Ansätze und der besonderen Bedingungen demografischer Erhebungen zu Roma und angesichts der in aller Regel großen Differenzen nach Zeitpunkt und nach amtlicher oder nichtamtlicher Trägerschaft in den Ergebnissen sind Zahlen zu Bevölkerungsanteilen der Minderheit meist ohne ernsthafte Aussagekraft. Dazu die folgenden Beispiele: * In den 1980er Jahren wurde die europäische Roma-Bevölkerung einmal auf zwischen 1.988.000 und 5.621.000 summiert, ein anderes Mal auf zwischen 3.421.750 und 4.935.000. Für die Niederlande wurden 1.000 Roma behauptet, dann zwischen 30.000 und 35.000, für Schweden 1.000 bis 8.000, aber auch zwischen 60.000 und 100.000.76 * Etwa 25 Jahre später (2010) legte der Europarat eine vergleichende Staatenübersicht mit jeweils Mindest- und Höchstangaben vor. Dabei fasste er Roma und Traveller, also mehrheitsgesellschaftliche "Fahrende" zusammen ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass die ganz überwiegende Mehrheit der Roma nicht "fährt" und noch nie "fuhr" und Roma auch sonst keine historischen oder kulturellen Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Zweitgruppe aufweisen. Der Europarat nannte als Mindestzahl 6,4 und als Maximum 16 Millionen "Roma und Traveller".77 * In Albanien wurden bei den letzten Volkszählungsergebnissen im Jahr 2011 8.301 Roma gezählt, obwohl bei dieser Volkszählung 390.938 Personen von 2.800.138 bevorzugten, keine Antwort zu ihrer ethnischen Herkunft zu geben.78 * Die griechische Regierung schätzt die Zahl der Roma auf 200.000,79 Experten auf bis zu 350.000.79 Für die weltweite Zahl der Roma ergibt sich daher, dass sie nicht seriös beziffert werden kann. Die existierenden Schätzungen veranschaulichen das Problem: Sie reichen von zwei bis zwölf Millionen.80 Zuverlässige Angaben zum Bevölkerungsanteil – sei es regional, sei es europaweit oder universal – sind somit ebenfalls in aller Regel unmöglich. Jüngere politische Entwicklungen Internationale Zusammenschlüsse Als internationaler Zusammenschluss der Roma wurde 1978 auf dem zweiten World Romani Congress (WRC) in Genf die International Romani Union (IRU), auf Romanes Romano Internacionalno Jekhetanipe, als Dachverband regionaler und nationaler Interessenvertretungen gegründet.81 Heute (2014) ist die Situation unübersichtlich. Sowohl eine in International Roma Union umbenannte Institution82 als auch eine weiterhin den alten Namen tragende International Romani Union83 erheben den Anspruch globaler Vertretung. Roma-Flagge der IRU84 Seit 1979 ist sie als nichtstaatliche Organisation (NGO) Mitglied im Wirtschafts- und Sozialrat der Vereinten Nationen und hat beratenden Status in der UNESCO. Seit 1986 ist sie Mitglied von UNICEF. Eine zweite internationale Vereinigung ist der Roma National Congress (RNC).85 Ehrenpräsident der IRU war in der Gründungsphase der bekannte Schauspieler Yul Brynner. Er spielte in den 1970er Jahren eine aktive Rolle bei den Bestrebungen der Roma, sich international zusammenzuschließen und internationale Anerkennung zu finden.81 Für Europa gibt es seit 2005 das European Roma and Travellers Forum (ERTF), dessen Sprecher beide Zusammenschlüsse repräsentieren. Es ist durch ein Partnerschaftsabkommen mit dem Europarat verbunden. Es setzt sich nicht nur für Roma, sondern zugleich für Nichtromagruppen wie Pavee oder Jenische in ähnlichen sozialen, ökonomischen und bildungsmäßigen Problemlagen ein. Organisationen in Deutschland 1972 wurde in Heidelberg der Sinto Anton Lehmann von einem Polizisten erschossen, es kam zu einer Demonstration zahlreicher Sinti, und es konstituierte sich daraufhin der Verband deutscher Sinti. 1982 schlossen dessen Landesverbände und unabhängige Ortsverbände sich zum Dachverband Zentralrat deutscher Sinti und Roma zusammen, dessen Sitz Heidelberg ist. Er ist die staatlich anerkannte Spitzenvertretung der Roma deutscher Staatsbürgerschaft und wird aus Mitteln des Bundesministeriums für Jugend, Frauen und Familie finanziert. Seine Landesverbände werden als Projekte der Landesministerien gefördert. Der langjährige Vorsitzende des Zentralrats, der deutsche Sinto Romani Rose, war einer der führenden Aktivisten der Bürgerrechtsbewegung der 1970er und 1980er Jahre. Anders als der Zentralrat organisieren die Rom und Cinti Union (Hamburg) und die Roma-Union-Frankfurt auch in den letzten Jahrzehnten in die Bundesrepublik migrierte Roma und vertreten deren bleibe- und asylrechtliche Interessen. Rudko Kawczynski, staatenloser Hamburger Rom und bekannter Vertreter der Rom und Cinti Union, gehörte zu den führenden Köpfen der Bürgerrechtsbewegung, wie sie im norddeutschen Raum durch öffentliche Aktivitäten hervortrat. Kleinere Selbstorganisationen mit regionaler Bedeutung und ohne Herkunft aus der sozialen und Bürgerrechtsbewegung sind die Sinti Allianz Deutschland (Hildesheim), die eine Homepage unterhält, oder die Roma Union Grenzland (Aachen). Wichtige gemeinsam von Roma und von Menschen aus der Mehrheitsbevölkerung getragene Zusammenschlüsse mit sozialpolitischem und sozialarbeiterischem Schwerpunkt, die sich unter Einschluss von Arbeitsmigranten und Flüchtlingen allen Romagruppen zuwenden, sind regional der Rom e. V. (Köln) und der Förderverein Roma (Frankfurt am Main).86 Als Interessenvertreterin der als Bürgerkriegsflüchtlinge nach Deutschland zugewanderten Roma versteht sich auch das Centre of Integration, Affirmation and Emanzipation of the Roma in Germany – Roma-Union e. V. (Essen). Rechtliche und staatlich-politische Anerkennung in Deutschland Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre sind vier nationale Minderheiten in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland anerkannt, nachdem die Bundesrepublik 1997 das Rahmenübereinkommen des Europarats zum Schutz nationaler Minderheiten und 1998 die Europäische Charta der Regional- oder Minderheitensprachen ratifizierte: Dänen, Friesen, Sorben und „die deutschen Sinti und Roma“. Der Schutz als nationale Minderheit erstreckt sich demnach nur auf Sinti und Roma deutscher Staatsangehörigkeit. Er ist zudem nach dem Abstammungsprinzip eingeschränkt auf die „Alteingesessenen“,87 schließt also die Roma deutscher Staatsangehörigkeit mit familiärer Herkunft aus Südosteuropa oder Spanien nicht ein. Am 14. November 2012 hat Schleswig-Holstein als erstes Bundesland die deutschen Sinti und Roma neben den Dänen und Friesen als Minderheit in die Landesverfassung aufgenommen. 22 Jahre kämpfte der Verband Deutscher Sinti und Roma e. V. – Landesverband Schleswig-Holstein mit seinem Landesvorsitzenden Matthäus Weiß um die Anerkennung als Minderheit. In dieser Zeit wurden sechs Anträge zur Verfassungsänderung in das Landesparlament eingebracht. Fünfmal scheiterten sie an der notwendigen Zweidrittelmehrheit. Am 23. August 2012 brachten die Fraktionen von Bündnis 90/Die Grünen, SPD, die Abgeordneten des SSW und die Fraktionen von Piraten und FDP erneut einen Gesetzentwurf zur Änderung der Verfassung des Landes Schleswig-Holstein ein.88 Der Landtag überwies diesen durch Plenarbeschluss an den Innen- und Rechtsausschuss und mitberatend an den Europaausschuss. Nachdem der Ausschuss dem Landtag bei Enthaltung der Stimmen der Fraktion der CDU die unveränderte Annahme des Gesetzentwurfs empfahl,89 wurde der Beschluss über die Änderung der Landesverfassung am 14. November 2012 in der Plenarsitzung des Landtages Schleswig-Holstein einstimmig gefasst. Nach vorhergehenden Bedenken stimmte schließlich auch die CDU-Fraktion zu. In Artikel 5 der Verfassung des Landes Schleswig-Holstein heißt es nun: „Die nationale dänische Minderheit, die Minderheit der deutschen Sinti und Roma und die friesische Volksgruppe haben Anspruch auf Schutz und Förderung.“ In Baden-Württemberg unterzeichneten 2013 Daniel Strauß in Vertretung des "Verbands Deutscher Sinti und Roma Landesverband Baden-Württemberg" und Ministerpräsident Winfried Kretschmann für das Land Baden-Württemberg einen Staatsvertrag, der unter anderem die Kooperation zwischen Land und Minderheit stärken, den Dialog mit Sinti und Roma Baden-Württembergs auf eine verlässliche gesellschaftspolitische Grundlage stellen, diese verbreitern, sowie gemeinsames Vorgehen gegen Antiziganismus begründen soll.90 91, 92 Er legt dazu eine verbindliche Förderung fest. Dieser Staatsvertrag wurde vom Landtag im selben Jahr verabschiedet.93 Rechtliche und staatlich-politische Anerkennung in Österreich In der Republik Österreich ist seit 1993 neben den „Volksgruppen“ der Burgenlandkroaten, Slowaken, Slowenen, Ungarn und Tschechen die Minderheit der österreichischen Roma anerkannt. Romanes gilt dort als Minderheitensprache im Sinne der Europäischen Charta der Minderheitensprachen. Frankreich Im Jahre 2010 erregte die Situation der Roma in Frankreich europaweit Aufsehen, weil die französische Regierung illegal im Land weilende südosteuropäische Roma nicht duldete und auswies.94 Sonderfall Südosteuropa und Visegrád-Staaten In den südosteuropäischen Ländern und den sogenannten Visegrád-Staaten lebt die große Mehrheit der europäischen Roma-Bevölkerung. In der sozialistischen Phase eröffneten sich für Roma eine Reihe von individuellen Möglichkeiten der Qualifizierung und des sozialen Aufstiegs. Es entwickelten sich „Roma-Eliten mit hoher Qualifikation, wie sie in Westeuropa nicht zu finden sind.“95 Inzwischen hat sich die Lebenssituation der südosteuropäischen Roma durch die politischen und sozioökonomischen Auflösungs- und Neuformierungsprozesse der 1990er Jahre und durch die damit einhergehenden, durch Ethnisierung und neue Nationalismen ausgelösten Konflikte und Verdrängungen entscheidend verschlechtert. Allgemein hatten die Rekapitalisierung der landwirtschaftlichen und der industriellen Produktion, die Massenentlassungen und die Entstehung eines unregulierten Arbeitsmarktes eine hohe Arbeitslosigkeit und allgemeine Verarmung und Verelendung der Roma zur Folge. Die Entlassungen auf dem Land und in den kleineren Orten bewirkten eine erhöhte Landflucht in die bereits ohnehin übervölkerten und schlecht ausgestatteten Romaquartiere („Mahala“) der großen Städte. Die südosteuropäischen Mahala haben Ghetto-Charakter. So werden z. B. die Schulen der bulgarischen Romaviertel als „heute in höchstem Maße vernachlässigt“ beschrieben. Der Analphabetismus unter jungen Roma nehme rapide zu.96 Die aus der produktiven Sphäre Ausgeschlossenen versuchen ihrer Verelendung vor allem mit kombinierten Noterwerbsweisen zu entrinnen: kleiner Handel, Sammeln und Aufarbeiten von Resten, Gelegenheitstätigkeiten. Damit einher gehen die typischen sozialen Konsequenzen solcher Prozesse, wie drastisch sinkende Bildungschancen, Alkoholismus- und Drogenrisiken. Die im mehrheitsgesellschaftlichen Alltagsdenken verbreitete Vorstellung einer minderheitstypischen Delinquenz, die ein traditionelles Element des mehrheitsgesellschaftlichen Zigeunerbilds ist, lässt sich mit Zahlen nicht belegen. * Zum einen differenziert in keinem europäischen Staat die offizielle Kriminalitätsstatistik nach „Volksgruppen“, Nationalitäten oder Primärsprachen: „Dass Verbrechen und die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Minderheit nichts miteinander zu tun haben, gehört zu den Standardannahmen moderner polizeilicher Ermittlungsarbeit.“ Ethnic profiling ist darüber hinaus verpönt, wenn nicht verboten. Es gibt also keine Zahlen. * Und zum anderen müssten solche Zahlen mit denen von Gruppen unter ähnlichen sozialen Bedingungen verglichen werden, die es aber in ganz Europa sonst nicht gibt.97 Ähnliche Lebensbedingungen bestehen in südafrikanischen oder südamerikanischen Elendsvierteln. Die Kriminalitätsgefahr liege in jeder Hinsicht in den südosteuropäischen Roma-Quartieren weit darunter, bemerkt der Südosteuropaexperte Norbert Mappes-Niediek. „In den großen Vierteln der Roma, in Shuto Orizari in Skopje, Ferentari in Bukarest, Stoliponowo in Plowdiw oder Fakulteta in Sofia, kann sich jeder Besucher frei und unbehelligt bewegen.“98 Auch in Jugoslawien gab es bis zum Staatszerfall eine relative Integration der Roma und damit vergleichsweise gute Bildungschancen. Viele Roma konnten höhere Schulabschlüsse und mancher einen Hochschulabschluss erwerben. Inzwischen ist die Minderheit auf den vorsozialistischen Stand der Bildungsdiskriminierung zurückgefallen. Im Zuge des staatlichen Niedergangs und der damit aufbrechenden ethnisch und nationalistisch inspirierten bürgerkriegsartigen Auseinandersetzungen richteten sich massive Aggressionen auch gegen die jeweilige Romabevölkerung. Sie war kollektiven Angriffen durch Angehörige der Mehrheitsbevölkerung, Zerstörungen und Plünderungen ihrer Wohnstätten mit dem Ziel ihrer Vertreibung ausgesetzt. Ein Beispiel ist die 1999 von albanischen Nationalisten geplünderte und niedergebrannte Romska Mahala von Mitrovica (Kosovo), die von 5000 Roma, Ashkali und Ägyptern („RAE“) bewohnt wurde.99 Viele südosteuropäische Roma flüchteten vor diesem Hintergrund nach West- und Mitteleuropa oder auch nach Nordamerika.100 Soziale Organisation, Kultur Die kulturellen Überlieferungen, die kulturelle Vergangenheit und Gegenwart der europäischen Roma weisen überaus gewichtige regionale Unterschiede auf, und „auch der Blick der Gadje auf die Sinti und Roma ist jeweils ein anderer, was u. a. eng mit deren Anteil an der jeweiligen Gesamtgesellschaft und mit der An- oder Abwesenheit weiterer kultureller Minderheiten zusammenhängt.“101 Der mehrheitsgesellschaftliche Einfluss auf die Entwicklung der Minderheitskultur brachte insofern historisch und regional unterschiedliche Ergebnisse hervor. Dennoch lassen sich einige Gemeinsamkeiten feststellen, wobei die Frage offen bleiben muss, inwieweit sie einem gemeinsamen ethnischen „Erbe“ oder aber ähnlichen oder gemeinsamen strukturellen Bedingungen geschuldet sind. Die Bedeutung der Großfamilie Der Zusammenhalt der Roma-Gemeinschaft wird traditionell durch verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen gestiftet.102 Wichtigste Organisationsform und Basis des Gesamtsystems ist die Großfamilie. Bei den Kalderascha heißt sie tséra (‚Zelt‘), bei anderen osteuropäischen Roma satra. Mehrere satra bilden bei den Kalderasch einen familiären Großverband (njamuri, bei anderen Gruppen: niamo). Mehrere Familienverbände der Kalderasch ergeben eine vitsa. Die Größe einer vitsa kann sehr unterschiedlich sein. Sie kann von zehn bis zu mehreren hundert satra reichen. Sie erweitert sich durch Heiraten zwischen den Teilverbänden. Die nächsthöhere Ebene ist die natia oder rasa, die jeweilige Roma-Subethnie in ihrer Gesamtheit, also der Kalderascha, der Manusch oder der Lowara. Bei den letzten wiederum lassen sich z. B. nur die drei Ebenen der Großfamilie, der tséra und der rasa unterscheiden, wobei im Inhalt die tséra sich mit der vitsa deckt. Der vitsa steht ein Ältester vor, der nach Ansehen, Autorität und Kompetenz gewählt wird, entweder auf eine bestimmte Zeit oder auch lebenslang. Er trägt einen Titel mit in Südosteuropa verwendeten Begriffen: baro (‚Großer‘), sero (‚Haupt‘, ‚Fürst‘), kraljo (‚Fürst‘), grofo usw. Er leitet den Altenrat mit dem er gemeinsam oder auch alleine alle wichtigen, die Gruppe betreffenden Beschlüsse, fasst. Nach südosteuropäischen Traditionen hebt er sich durch äußere Merkmale und Symbole wie einen Bart, einen besonders geschmückten Anzug und ein silbernes Zepter hervor. In manchen Großverbänden hat eine ältere, besonders lebenserfahrene Frau als puri daj (‚Großmutter‘) eine führende Rolle. Wirtschaftliche und soziale Organisation Noch zu Beginn der 1980er Jahre bezeichnete der Ethnologe Rüdiger Vossen die lose strukturierte kumpania als romatypischen wirtschaftlichen, sozialen und auch politischen Zusammenschluss "mit gruppenbezogener wirtschaftlicher und moralischer Kontrollfunktion".103 Inwieweit diese Aussage heute noch zutreffend ist, muss offen bleiben. Das weithin anerkannte Informationsangebot der Seite rombase der Universität Graz reduziert die Bedeutung dieser Organisationsform inzwischen auf die Teilgruppe der Kalderasch und betont den Aspekt der Vielfalt. Die Ethnologin Katrin Reemtsma spricht die kumpania gar nicht an und verweist auf den allgemeinen Wandel der Erwerbsstrukturen, der auch im Falle der Kalderasch die Aufgabe des traditionellen, oft noch ambulant ausgeübten Schmiedehandwerks und den Wechsel in sesshaft ausgeübte andere Berufe zur Folge gehabt habe.104 Die bereits seit dem 12. Jahrhundert im Kosovo ortsfest lebenden Roma gründeten laut rombase bereits früh anerkannte Gewerbevereinigungen, vergleichbar mit den mittel- und westeuropäischen Handwerkszünften. Dabei hebt die Seite die Bedeutung der Arlije-Roma (auch: Jerli) für die wirtschaftliche und soziale Selbstorganisation hervor.105 Nur wenige Roma welcher Teilgruppe auch immer üben als Marktbeschicker, Schausteller, Artist, Zirkusfachkraft oder -unternehmer usw. einen Reiseberuf aus.106 Diese Eigenschaft teilen sie jeweils mit einer Mehrheit von Menschen anderer "ethnischer" Zuschreibung, vor allem aber mit solchen aus der Mehrheitsbevölkerung. Ebenso wie bei diesen schließen solche Erwerbsweisen in aller Regel einen ortsfesten Lebensmittelpunkt mit ein. Reinheits- und Meidungsvorschriften Traditionalistische Roma legen Wert auf zahlreiche interne Regeln des sozialen Lebens, der Hygiene wie der „Reinheit“ in einer übertragenen Bedeutung.107 Die Unterscheidung zwischen rein (schuscho) und unrein (mahrime) ist von herausragender Bedeutung, von ebenso großer Bedeutung wie die (und eng verknüpft mit der) Unterscheidung zwischen Leben und Tod. Frauen unterliegen eigenen Reinheitsvorstellungen. Menstruation und Geburt gelten als unrein mit der Folge besonderer Umgangsweisen. Es handelt sich hier nicht um eine exotische Eigenart der Romakultur, denn in der christlichen Kultur,108 in islamischen und orthodox-jüdischen Kulturen finden sich ganz ähnliche Vorstellungen. Wer aus diesem oder anderen Gründen für unrein erklärt wird, darf mit seinen Leuten keine Tischgemeinschaft haben. Es existiert eine Fülle von Einzelregelungen zur Meidung „unreiner“ Bedeutungsträger. Manche Sinti vertreten ein besonders ausführliches Meidungssystem und Regeln strikter Abgrenzung gegenüber der Mehrheitsbevölkerung. Dazu gehört das Verbot, Nicht-Roma (gadsche) über den Dialekt der Gruppe, die sintengheri tschib (auch einfach: mari tschib = unsere Sprache) zu informieren. Das kann bedeuten, dass man es vorzieht, als „Zigeuner“ statt als Sinto bezeichnet zu werden. Alle medizinischen und Pflegeberufe, die mit Krankheit und Tod in Berührung kommen, ferner alle Berufe, die mit Tierfleisch und -blut zu tun haben, gelten traditionalistischen Sinti als unrein. Religion Die Religionszugehörigkeit von Roma korrespondiert in hohem Maße mit der umgebenden Mehrheitsreligion. Stets gibt es aber Ausnahmen von der Regel und synkretistische Überschneidungen. Die Ethnologin Katrin Reemtsma belegte in den 1990er Jahren diese Feststellung mit folgenden Fällen109: * Kalderasch beschrieb sie als überwiegend orthodox. In den USA bekennten sie aber auch zur römisch-katholischen Glaubensrichtung. * Xoraxane, die in den vormals osmanischen Teilen des früheren Jugoslawien lebten, würden als muslimische Roma gelten, feierten aber auch die orthodoxen Feiertage mit, praktizierten "eine liberale Form des Islam bis hin zum muslimisch-orthodoxen Synkretismus verknüpft mit nicht-christlichen und nicht-muslimischen Elementen", und zwar in ganz unterschiedlicher Intensität. * Die Mehrheit deutscher Sinti sei katholisch, eine kleine Minderheit evangelisch oder ordne sich freikirchlichen Missionen wie der Pfingstbewegung zu. Kategorie:Europäer Kategorie:Indoarier Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Großbritannien Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Portugal Kategorie:Russland Kategorie:Italien Kategorie:Griechenland Kategorie:Türkei Kategorie:Ungarn Kategorie:Rumänien Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Belgien Kategorie:Irland Kategorie:Norwegen Kategorie:Schweden Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Polen Kategorie:Ukraine Kategorie:Weißrussland Kategorie:Litauen Kategorie:Lettland Kategorie:Albanien Kategorie:Kroatien Kategorie:Bosnien-Herzegowina Kategorie:Slowakei Kategorie:Serbien Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Schweiz Kategorie:Slowenien Kategorie:Mazedonien Kategorie:Bulgarien Kategorie:Montenegro Kategorie:Kosovo Kategorie:Moldawien Kategorie:Finnland